


'What do you want to watch?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [45]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Oh Sehun, Barista Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Common Cold, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oh Sehun-centric, Sick Oh Sehun, Sickfic, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'What do you want to watch?'

**8:34 AM**

It's pretty early into Kyungsoo's shift when he meets Sehun for the first time.

Kyungsoo is working at the front counter when he hears the bell ring,telling him that's someone's just walked through the front door.When he looks up,he's greeted by the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.


End file.
